


Everclear

by Nikoteenie



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Grinding, Hangover, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoteenie/pseuds/Nikoteenie
Summary: Nyx intended to spend the night alone at the bar, away from anyone she knew. However, her time to herself was interrupted when Io comes walking in to seek her out. Plans change and the night turns out to be not such a lonely one after all.
Relationships: Io Haborym/Nyx Ronove
Kudos: 7





	Everclear

  
“Here’s your drink, ma’am.”

Nyx accepted the mug of beer with a nod before taking a long sip. The bartender smiled at her before tending to another customer, leaving her seated alone in this corner of the bar. As it had been lately. This was her Saturday night home, her sanctuary, where she could be alone. 

This was her second drink. Normally it would also be her last, but certain things were weighing heavy on her mind tonight. Her gaze drifted off into the distance as she sipped her beer, barely even registering the malty taste. Not that it was even worth registering, really. This beer was cheap for a reason.

She stared into her drink. It had been so, so many years. Everything had fallen apart, right before her, all thanks to that bastard cat sith. Her grip tightened upon recalling the events. She sighed and closed her eyes as she took a long, thorough drink to ease up.

"I knew I would find you here."

Nyx’s eyes opened slowly as she registered the familiar voice from behind her. Setting her drink down and wiping her lip with her wrist, she turned around to see the bright-eyed will-o-wisp, thankful that it wasn’t the conniving cat this time around.

"Io." Nyx said as she regarded her coldly.

Io simply looked down at her, her expression oddly innocent. It looks like she wasn’t in here to start a fight this time. "May I sit here?" Io said with a small gesture to the seat right next to Nyx.

"Th-this is a pub, you can sit wherever the hell y-you want." She spat, clearly on-edge, and frustrated that her time alone was interrupted.

"A 'yes' would have been fine," Io said as she took the seat. Nyx just continued to glare at her, very displeased by her intrusion.

"So how'd you know I was here?" Nyx asked, taking another sip of her beer, the mug now slightly more than half empty.

"Klein told me.” 

This made Nyx groan, clearly annoyed by that fact. “Of course she did.” That cat was only ever good for one thing, and that was ruining Nyx’s time.

She rested her elbow on the bar, her hand currently massaging her temples. "Alright." She said with a sigh. "You've done your brilliant detective work and found my hiding spot. What do you want?"

Io huffed. "Jeez, I just wanted to talk. But first-" she turned to look at the bottles lining the shelves behind the bar, "You’re a regular here, right? What’s the strongest drink they have?”

Nyx was taken aback by this question. “Why would you want that?” Io started at her, looking baffled as to why she wouldn't already know the answer. 

No. Surely, she isn’t equating physical strength to drinking, right? Must the self-proclaimed “strongest” also take on the highest proof alcohol? Actually, Nyx can see her being dimwitted enough to go through this kind of thought process. On top of that, maybe getting her hammered will prevent her from bothering her… or increase the likelihood. Hell, it was a gamble she was willing to take.

“N-nevermind. Everclear, if you’re w-willing to spend over 30 yuan on one liter of s-s-something that is practically a cleaning s-solution. Though, m-maybe Sunset Rum would be more your style, if y-you’re not looking to die right away and w-want something a little cheaper.” 

Of course, to no one’s surprise, after Io had flagged down the bartender, she ordered the high-proof Everclear. Nyx sighed. She shouldn’t have mentioned it.

After the bartender had gone off to fix her drink, she turned to Nyx. "Like I was saying, I wanted to talk to you. How’re you holding up?”

"Y-you come in here to ask me th-that?" Nyx rolled her eyes and gave a rather insulting snicker. "I’ve been spending most of my time drinking lately, while the past suddenly decides to rear its ugly head and weigh down on me every once in a while. I'm doing just fine, as you can imagine." She punctuated her statement with a hard glare in Io’s direction.

This made Io shift uncomfortably in her seat. "I see..." Io looked back at her, her face mostly serious, but there was a small flash of concern in her eyes. Nyx snorted. It was probably her imagination anyway.

"Here’s your drink, miss." The bartender interrupted, placing a glass of what could potentially kill a human right in front of Io.

"Y-you know they’ll only serve that to mogwai here, and f-for g-good reason..." Nyx said, staring at the drink Io was now holding as she sipped at her own.

Io took an experimental sip from the drink. She was immediately overwhelmed by the insanely strong taste of ethanol. Being without much dilution, it only tastes more hot and peppery. Io coughed uncontrollably. Small bursts of fire came with every bout. This was enough to warrant a genuine smile and small laugh of amusement from Nyx. This was able to lighten the mood for a brief moment.

It didn’t take long before Io tipped back the glass again. It was obvious she was treating it like a battle she had to win.

“H-hey, whoa, b-be careful.” Against her better judgment, Nyx reached out to steady Io’s arm, in the process pulling the glass away from her lips. As her hand was lowered Nyx couldn’t help but notice that her lips almost seemed to be curled into a pout before they shifted back to a stern scowl. She’d only had two beers tonight, she couldn’t be seeing things yet…

“Is th-this all you came here for?” Nyx grumbled, growing impatient once again.

“No.” It was a quick and honest response from Io that Nyx wasn’t prepared for. “W-why are you here then?”

“Because… it hurts to see you like this,” Io responded softly, refusing to meet her gaze.

That struck something inside her. "What? S-so, it's pity then?!" She was shouting loud enough that some of the other patrons turned to look at them. "You c-came here to pity me?!" Her line of patience snapped with this statement. 

"I did not!" Io turned abruptly towards her as a line of fire skid down the bar, causing some customers to dive out of the way. She now spoke with the same level of volume as Nyx. This was gaining them even more attention. "My feelings toward you are nothing like that!”

Nyx’s tooth-baring snarl fell slowly as she looked into Io’s eyes, two panes behind which she could now plainly see the heartache that she had only gotten a glimpse of before. 

“I looked up to you, you know,” Io said, much more softly. “Out of everything I’ve ever faced, you were the only one to beat me while still being at a disadvantage.” She said, referring to their elemental status. She looked down at what remained of her drink. “You can do so much, but you chose to focus on the past.” She lifted the glass to her lips again, finishing off the drink with a stifled cough before setting it back down gently. “Actually, I really hated you at first…but...” Again she turned to look at Nyx, and if she was seeing things right there were tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“W-what…?” Nyx was paying close attention, like she was at the climax of a story, only to be interrupted by Io flagging down the bartender again. “Another one of these.” What? Nyx hadn’t noticed Io had finished her drink already. That’s inhuman. At this point, she couldn’t tell if Io’s cheeks were flushed because of alcohol or emotion. Perhaps both at this point.

The bartender hesitated, but nodded and began to start back to work on her drink.

“H-hey, wait,” Nyx called out softly just as the bartender’s back was turned. “I-I’d like to order something t-too.” There was a certain mood in the air now. And she was starting to feel like she was a little too sober for it.

“Another beer?”

“A-actually, I…” She glanced briefly over at Io. “I’ll h-have what she’s having.”

The bartender sighed, feeling like this wasn’t the best idea for them, but whatever gets her paid.

One more drink, Nyx had told herself. That brought her total number of drinks to three tonight, with one being a killer, which only begged the question of how she was now managing to sit upright, albeit a little out of it. Io on the other hand was currently slumped over the bar.

“Bartendeeeeeer,” She said, slurring her words. “Bartender, I’ll have another Everclear!” And this was probably a sign it was time to bring the evening to a close.

“N-no, no she won’t,” Nyx said, stumbling slightly as she stood. She fumbled around for her wallet, and upon finding it she pulled out a fistful of bills and plunked them down onto the counter. Was this enough for both their tabs? She didn’t know. If it wasn’t she’d sort it out tomorrow. Provided she’d be able to get out the door, she thought as her vision swam. Grabbing Io under her arms she lifted her upward, slinging one of her arms across her shoulders. “C-come on, w-we have to get you home.”

“Noooooo!” Nyx ignored Io’s cries of protest as she half-carried and half-dragged her out the door. Her home wasn’t far from here, but she was quite drunk at the moment. And any walk was a long one when you were drunk. Especially if you were also carrying another drunk person. She sighed. There was quite the journey ahead of them.

“Nyyyyx,” Io slurred as they neared the entrance to Beck’s house. “Nyx, I feel funny…”

“D-don’t you dare throw up on me!” Nyx said through clenched teeth as she managed to force the door open and steady herself.

“I’m nooooot.”

“G-good, don’t.” Nyx looked around blindly in the dark. The lights were out, making the room feel like an empty void. “B-Beck!”

No response.

“H-hey, come get your m-ogwai!” 

Nothing.

Nyx grumbled. It appeared as though Io’s conjurer was absent. It’d be nice if she were here to relieve the literal burden on her shoulders. Nyx huffed.

“Hey, do you hate me?”

“W-what?” Nyx looked down at Io, caught off-guard.

Io struggled to lift her head. “Do you hate me?” She said again. “I don’t want you to hate meee.” She slurred, still very much out of it.

Nyx swallowed. “I-I… why w-would I...” She fumbled for words, trying to think of a proper response. “I-I can’t— could never h-hate you...” At any other time, this level of openness might have killed her on the spot. But the knowledge that Io— and herself, for that matter— were utterly piss-drunk made it easy.

"Okay..." Io seemed to nuzzle into her, satisfied enough with that response. Nyx sighed and stared ahead, her eyes finally adjusted slightly to the low light level, but she was still berated with vertigo. She was, at the very least, able to make out the stairs ahead. “Shit…” She had forgotten about them. It was a quick decision to not tackle that obstacle, and instead, she opted to throw Io on the couch.

"A-alright, you’re home now. I'm g-gonna find my own way b-back to S-s-sunwich."

"Noooo…" A hand tugged at her wrist before she could leave. "Don't leave meeeee…" Nyx looked down at the Io lying on the couch, all red-faced and disheveled. 

“C-come on. L-let go of me.”

Io shook her head, “If I let go you’ll leave.”

“W-well, th-that’s the idea.” Nyx groaned as she once again tried to leave. Io’s grip on her wrist tightened. “Geez, y-you’re acting like a spoiled little k-k-kid.” She reached over with her other hand to attempt to pry away Io’s fingers, one by one. Unfortunately, her grip was like a steel trap, and as soon as Nyx would finally manage to get one finger off of her it would snap right back into place. “C-come on, I wanna g-go and sleep.”

“Then sleep here with me.” Io pleaded, her other hand moving to grasp Nyx’s other wrist.

“I-I’m not gonna sleep with y-you! I-I-I’m gonna--” With a surprising amount of strength Io yanked down on Nyx’s arms, pulling her onto the couch. Too surprised and too inebriated to react, she was helpless as Io cuddled up to her, trapping her in a tight embrace. “H-hey, g-get off of me!” It may have been the heat of another body next to her, but she was starting to feel strange.

“I don’t wanna,” Io said as she nuzzled her face into Nyx’s chest. “I like it here, you’re so comfyyy.”

“I-I’m not...I…” Nyx’s already only semi-functioning brain began shorting out as the nature of her current position dawned on her. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast, are you alright?” Io looked up at her curiously.

“I’-I'm fine...” Nyx said as her face turned a deep red. “J-just thinking...” She glanced away awkwardly as if it wasn’t clear enough that she was avoiding the question. 

“Yeah? What about?” Her questioning caused Nyx to sputter helplessly for a second response as Io moved to lie fully on top of her, her legs straddling her waist as their faces were mere inches apart. She could feel her liquor-scented breath mixing with her own, and found it didn’t quite bother her as much as it should have. But maybe she was too drunk to care at this point.

“I… y-you… damn.” She said breathily, feeling completely lost in the moment as Io closed the distance between them.

It was not a good kiss. It was awkward and clumsy, the two of them being both very drunk and out of practice. At least, Nyx knew she was out of practice. She was unsure about Io, but figured that she probably wasn’t making out with people on any kind of regular basis. Nevertheless, she found herself melting into the kiss, accommodating the rather hungry motions of Io’s lips before pulling away.

Heat crawled up to both their cheeks. They were both red now, more so than before, doing their best to catch their breath, and stunned into silence. Nyx was without words, but Io didn't need any. A simple tug told Nyx more than enough, but perhaps she was too slow to react as Io impatiently grasped the sides of Nyx’s face, pulling her into another kiss. 

Rougher this time, deeper, a tongue pushing past the threshold of her lips and entwining with her own. She resisted briefly before accepting and allowing Io to have her way. Pride was useless at this point. Right now they barely had any dignity between them to spare anyway.

Noticing that Nyx seemed to be pawing at the collar of her jacket, Io broke the kiss and sat up slightly, just enough for her to shrug it off her shoulders. Nyx sat up slightly to try and adjust herself, but no sooner had she done this Io shoved her backwards, pinned once again. A quiet whine forced its way out from her throat.

Io’s face lit up. “Oh, that was cute,” Nyx grumbled, ignoring the comment as she reached for the hem around Io’s top, pulling it up. Io, having noticed what was happening, flashed a teasing smile before sitting upright. She pulled off the top and threw it away somewhere, quickly following by removing the neckerchief tied around her neck, tossing it aside as well. The only piece of clothing on her upper body now was a bra. The sight of her mostly bare, well-toned body was enough to make the breath leave Nyx’s lungs.

“W...wow…I...” No matter how hard she tried Nyx couldn’t seem to find any good words right now. “Y-ou’re...uh…” She avoided eye contact, averting her gaze and covering her mouth with her hand. “Y-you’re really p-pretty.” She could feel herself getting flushed with embarrassment, and she wasn’t even the one sitting there with barely any clothing on.

What? Did Io hear that right? Was that a compliment? From Nyx? Granted, it was probably just a product of intoxication, and deep down Io knew this. It wasn’t like the compliment itself had any real weight to it. Hell, she didn’t need anyone to tell her that she looked good, she knew it. But to hear it from Nyx with that rough, stutter… maybe in this moment, as she was caught in a haze of arousal and alcohol, she was vulnerable enough for it to hit deep. She reached down and pulled Nyx back into a searing kiss.

Nyx reached around to find Io’s bra clasp. It had been a while since she’d had to do something like this. Her memory wasn’t doing her any favors right now, and neither was the alcohol in her bloodstream, and it was possible those two things were related. But she had to try. She felt along the band for any hooks, although her lack of coordination was making it a struggle. She thought she felt something, but had trouble retracing her steps and ended up losing it again. Io broke the kiss, reaching back to undo it herself.

“I w-wanted to do th-that.” Nyx complained.

“But you were struggling so much,” Io said as she tossed the bra aside. She sighed. “Isn’t this easier?”

“I guess,” Nyx grumbled as she gently caressed one of Io’s now bare breasts. She paused, sitting up. Still bothered that she wasn’t able to unhook the bra herself, she quickly leaned forward and pinched one of Io’s nipples between her teeth. “Ah, hey—!” The soft whimper Io made spurred her on. A twinge of arousal traveled down her spine all the way to her core. She looked up at Io, glaring, still marked with frustration. Her actions only irritated Io, giving her a glare in return. She shoved Nyx backwards again before pulling her legs free from her skirt and underwear. 

She glared at Nyx for several seconds like something was off. She huffed. “Hey, look at me,” Io demanded as she grabbed Nyx’s shirt. “I’m practically naked, and you’re pretty much fully clothed.”

“Y-yeah…?”

“It’s not faaaiir!” She whined as she violently shook the reaper back and forth.

With how intoxicated she was, such an amount of violent movement almost had her spewing up those drinks. Luckily, for the both of them, she was able to keep it all down. “I-I...” 

Too impatient to wait for an answer, Io’s hands immediately flew to Nyx’s belt buckle, undoing it in a motion that seemed almost too swift for a drunk person. Practically in the same moment, she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. “H-hey! W-wait a minute!” Nyx grabbed her wrists, trying to prevent her from doing more. They wrestled around as Io tried to escape her grasp and Nyx tried her best to stop her.

“Come on! This isn’t fair!” Io whined again, getting more frustrated by the second. “I-I… it’s…” Nyx stammered, trying to find the words, her face red. “Jeez, I-it’s just emb-barrassing…” Io paused and stared at her, shooting a harsh glare that burned right through her, and looking completely bemused. Chills ran down Nyx’s spine. She didn’t like this. Something felt off. She swallowed, nervous. “U-uh, I…” something was intimidating about her aura, like no answer at all would have been better, and perhaps she was right. 

Io grabbed Nyx’s coat with both hands and yanked it off her shoulders. Nyx was slightly taken aback by this, but not too much so as she had expected something like this after her apparently asinine comment. In fact, Io’s rough actions seemed to arouse her even more. She didn’t bother resisting as she let Io rip off her scarf and pull her shirt over her head, tossing it aside like the other many loose articles of clothing that now lay scattered on the floor.

Nyx crossed her arms and grumbled, a classic gesture of defensiveness. Perhaps this was an attempt to somehow cover herself and show less skin. She was having… a little less fun.

Io’s aggression, on the other hand, seemed to lessen after seeing Nyx like this. “See, we’re halfway there.” She said, reaching for Nyx’s pants. The reaper quickly sat up and grabbed her wrist. “N-no.” 

“Come on, pleaaase.” She whined, now switching her tactic from aggression to pathetic persuasion. Nyx’s grip loosened, but she didn’t let up. “W-why are you s-so persistent…?” She mumbled, glancing away and feeling utterly confused.

There was a glint in Io’s eye as she smirked and moved to straddle one of Nyx’s thighs, moaning softly as she began to grind herself on it. Nyx let go completely, watching her in stunned silence. Damn. Io had always been beautiful, that was a given, but in this moment, where she was practically naked, the moonlight filtering in from the window tinting her skin blue, eyes closed while she was overtaken by pleasure, she was...she was…

Nyx swallowed. In this moment, Io was breathtaking. She could feel the fabric on her pants dampening where Io was grinding into it.

“I-Io...” She breathed, enraptured. Io seemed to hear her, as her motions slowed and she opened her eyes to look down at her. She lifted herself off of Nyx’s leg and grabbed the hem of her pants, and pulled them down. Nyx didn’t resist this time. Why would she now? She desperately wanted to know how Io felt against her bare skin. She wasn’t so much bothered by her own lack of clothing anymore when lust was all that ran rampant through her mind. 

Another piece of clothing tossed aside. Without a moment’s notice, Io was back to pressing herself against Nyx’s bare leg. It certainly felt different. It felt better… warmer, wetter. Nyx’s heart was racing. She grabbed Io’s thighs as if to keep her steady. She pushed against her, trying to have her press harder on her leg. 

Her mind was blanking. Overcome with such an insatiable hunger. Shit. She couldn’t take it. Nyx lowered her leg and slipped her hand between Io’s thighs, pressing against the warm groove. Io knew what was going on. She leaned down and kissed Nyx again, rough and fervent. Nyx ran her free hand through Io’s hair, entangling her fingers in her soft-pink locks.

Nyx pushed a finger between Io’s folds, drinking in her muffled moans. Her body shifted under Nyx’s touch, those moans growing louder when she began slow, but deep motions inside her.

Io broke away from the kiss, her voice intensifying when she felt another digit slip within her. She pulled Nyx close, a breathless gasp against her ear. Hot puffs of breath sent shivers down Nyx’s spine, the uneven voice on her ear only fueled her actions to quicken. Her other hand untangled from her soft-pink hair, glistened with sweat, tracing down her collarbone and latching onto Io’s breast. The building pleasure inside her core kept piling on towards its limit, and if her moans were any giveaway, Nyx knew this too.

She felt Io’s warm walls tighten around her fingers, the pleasured gasps against her ear told the same story. Nyx smiled to herself at being able to still do well despite it having been such a long time.

As Nyx quickened her motions, something changed. Io’s moans were quickening, and her body writhed under her touch. Her chest heaved shallow breaths, her eyes half-lidded in the strong sensation of sex.

She buried her face into Nyx’s neck. "Keep... going." Her words were spoken between exhales. Nyx pressed up against her walls, provoking a deep moan from Io. Nyx felt her hold tighten as her body began to squirm at her quickening motions.

Nyx took in everything about Io. Her warmth, her sensation, and the way she called out her name between breathless gasps. It was a moment she never wanted to forget, but the alcohol in her system was going to make that difficult.

It wasn't long before the building pleasure in her core spilled over. There was a loud voice as Io reached her climax. Her body convulsed with pleasure. Nyx captured her lips, drinking the remainder of Io’s orgasming moans.

Another rough and deep kiss as Io climbed down from her pleasure high. When they separated, the long line of saliva between their lips seemed to glisten. Her eyes fluttered. She fell to her side against the back of the couch, breathing deeply as she basked in the afterglow.

When her breath settled, her mouth quirked into a messy smile, shiny from their deep kiss. Nyx slipped her fingers out to earn a last few hums of pleasure. She brought her hand back up, dragging her tongue up at her soaked fingers. The salty-sweet taste was addicting. 

She looked over at Io, who was half on top of her. She was already out. Still so heavily intoxicated and now physically and mentally exhausted, Nyx couldn’t help but follow suit. 

At first, there was serenity. Nothing but warm sun and quiet morning noises disturbed her slumber. And then, only moments later, it was like someone had smashed her skull with a ball-peen hammer. Repeatedly.

Nyx rubbed her temples and groaned as she awakened, this particularly agonizing headache destroying any chances she might’ve had of getting back to sleep. She opened her eyes before shutting them again, finding the sunlight to be much too bright. With considerable effort, she managed to raise one of her arms over her eyes as a shield from the blinding beams. She blinked a few times as her vision came into focus. Slowly she managed to comprehend her surroundings, as well as her current state.

Why am I naked?

Before she could even think to try to answer her question her stomach lurched violently. Instinctively knowing the signal, she rolled off the couch, and she found herself landing on her side. Groaning in pain, she picked herself up and dashed to the toilet, stumbling several times throughout the journey and almost falling over again once. Finally, she reached her destination, collapsing in front of the bowl just as a stream of bile forced its way up her throat and out her mouth.

“You finally awake?” A voice came from the other room. A very familiar voice. The hairs on the back of Nyx’s neck bristled.

“Wh-what the fuck are you d-doing in my—” Another wave of nausea washed over her and she was forced to lean over the toilet again as more vomit poured forth. She didn’t need the question answered. As she emptied the contents of her stomach she began to piece together her current predicament.

“Actually, this is my house. You brought me home last night.” Io answered anyway, speaking calmly as if she wasn’t listening to someone puking her guts out. “We were both very drunk.” She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I c-can imagine,” Nyx said as she wiped her chin. Remembering that she had woken up naked, she felt the need to confirm something. “...D-did we have sex?”

“Yes, we did.” Nyx groaned as she attempted to stand. Great. So she actually slept with Io. That wasn’t something she had planned.

“I d-don’t even remember last night! W-was it e-even good?”

There was no answer. That made her all the more curious and self-conscious.

Stumbling out of the bathroom like a zombie recovering from anesthesia, Nyx returned to the living room and began fumbling around, picking up her clothes. Somehow she managed to find all but one missing article of clothing, only bothering to put her pants and shirt back on. She slowly wandered around, looking for Io. It was by the stairs that she found her, sitting on the steps.

“Is...is that my coat?”

Io slowly looked up at her. She was indeed wearing Nyx’s distinctive fur-trimmed coat, and little else. Nyx swore she forgot how to breathe. “It is.” She spoke without hesitation. Nyx shook her head to try and regain her train of thought. This wound up making her a little nauseated again, “Ugh… H-how are you dealing with y-your hangover?”

“I don’t get hangovers.”

“Y-you don’t get…?” Nyx trailed off, too stunned to do more than simply mouth ‘what’. She took a deep breath.

Io shifted uncomfortably. “I just wanted to comfort you last night. I wasn’t planning for anything like this.”

“W-well…” Nyx said as she looked off to the side. “Y-you did provide comfort, at least... I th-think?” She was still having trouble recalling the events of last night.

Io gave a slight laugh and eased up. “Then I guess I did what I intended to… in a different way than I was planning, though...” She looked back over at Nyx, before standing up and walking over to her.

Nyx held up her hand and took a step back. “N-no, don’t kiss m-me.” Io continued to look at her, now visibly hurt. “Oh, d-don’t make that f-face.” Nyx groaned. “I-I just threw up, th-that’s all...” Io's expression changed. “Maybe you should clean up for the day, then.”

Nyx huffed and made her way to the bathroom with the intent of washing this awful taste out of her mouth. “It’s S-Sunday,” She said to herself. “What am I e-even going to do today?”

“Maybe I could walk you back home?”

Nyx sighed loudly. “I c-can get back m-myself.”

“You’d pass out before you’d get back.”

Nyx simply groaned in response.

“Or maybe you could stay here for a while longer… if you want.” Nyx went over Io’s words in her head as she removed the horrible taste from her mouth.

“Y-your conjurer w-would be back soon.” She said after a few minutes, remembering her absence from last night. One of the few things she could remember before spitting into the sink. Io audibly whined, stepping into the bathroom behind Nyx. “Okaaayy, jeez. At least let me come with you or you're not getting this back.” She challenged, referring to the coat she still had on her. 

Nyx couldn’t help but smile, a warm smile that seemed almost out of character for her, and yet it suited her perfectly. 

Seeing that smile in the reflection of the mirror made Io's heart flutter. She couldn't help but smile as well. Maybe it would take a while to repair everything that had been broken, but this was a start.


End file.
